Pepe kontra Dundersztyc
Dundersztyc tworzy Niepokonano-Inator, któremu Pepe nie da rady go pokonać, prosi Pinky'ego o pomoc i mu pomaga go pokonać. A, chłopcy tworzą wielką lodową rzeźbę, na której mogą robić wszystko. Bohaterowie *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Major Francis Monogram *Heinz Dundersztyc *Rodney *Pinky Pan Chihuahua Pepe kontra Dundersztyc (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Pepe kontra Dundersztyc (Odcinek zaczyna się w ogródku) (Przychodzi Baljeet i Buford z Pinky) Buford: Cześć Wam! Co robicie? Fineasz: Dziś robimy lodową rzeźbę, na której będziemy robić wszystko co się da. Baljeet: Jak to "wszystko"? Fineasz: Normalnie. A gdzie Izabela? Buford: Kazała Wam przekazać, że pojechała z rodziną na jeden dzień do Meksyku. Fineasz: Znowu? Buford: Tak. Fineasz: A co z Pinky? Buford: Tym razem Pinky nie mógł niby jechać, ponieważ jest Chupacabra. To dała nam go do opieki na jeden dzień. Fineasz: Świetnie! Pinky na pewno polubi Pepe. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (W bazie) Major Monogram: Dzień dobry, Agencie P! Dundersztyc szuka w internecie coś o serialu "Szczury laboratoryjne" jak mają te supermoce i on tworzy coś podobnego do tego. Pamiętasz szczury? (Pepe kiwa głową) A, więc dorwij go Agencie P i powodzenia! (Z krzesła zrobił się wiatrak i leci do Dundersztyca) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca, ale lepiej mu się nie postawiaj, bo ma supermoce i cię może zniszczyć! Dundersztyc: Jeszcze ich nie mam! (Pepe przyjeciał w odwiedziny) O, Pepe Pan Dziobak! Cóż nieprzewidziana niespodzianka. A mówiąc "niespodzianka" miałem na myśli tak jakby niespodziankę. Dobra, dobra, nieważne. Przedstawiam Ci mój Niepokonano-Inator, dzięki niemu będę miał supermoce, którymi będę mógł cię pokonać. A potem Roger się wystraszy, że użyje na jego moce i da mi władzę. A jak ktoś odmówi, użyję moich supermocy. Teraz mnie na pewno nie pokonasz, Pepe Panie Głuputku. A, więc zaczynamy naszą zabawę. (Dun strzela w siebie i ma supermoce) I co? Udało się! Hm? (Dun stworzył pole siłowe, strzela w Pepe i jest uwięziony) Ha! Udało się! A, więc czas na piosenkę. Dawajcie muzę! (Piosenka Mam supermoce) Moje życie jest cudowne, ponieważ Mam wszystko czego chciałem Żeby podbić to miejsce Bo mam supermoce (Super!) Nareszcie pokonam dziobaka agenta, Który zawsze chce mnie pokonać! Ha, ha! Teraz dzięki złym mocom Podbiję to okropne miejsce A Monobrew będzie moim pomocnikiem Tak, tak. Bo mam... Supermoce (Moce) Supermoce (Moce) W takim serialu mają supermoce To ja też chciałem, no i mam! Ale ja im nie zabrałem tak jak kiedyś Tylko je poprostu mam od Inatora No, bo mam wreszcie... Supermoce! (Supermoce) Bo mam... Supermoce (Supermoce) Nareszcie mam supermoce! (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: I co? Podobała się piosenka? Ale skoro była piosenka, to jeszcze napiszę o tym na blogu B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A. (Pisze) To ja Heinz Dundersztyc, który ma supermoce i mogę zawładnąć Okręgiem Trzech Stanów (Piszę buźkę >:D >:D >:D) Każdy z was to frajer. (Skończył pisać) Ej, teraz się czuję o wiele lepiej. (Słychać dźwięk z komputera) O, ktoś mi skomentował. Zacytuję, "Ty bezczelny głupku, przyjdziemy do ciebie i zobaczymy czy je masz, podpis Rodney". RODNEY?! Uuu, ja mu jeszcze pokazę, zaraz wracam Pepe Panie Dziobaku, bo do jego idę. (Zamyka drzwi) (W ogródku) (Tymczasem) Fineasz: Ej, Baljeet udało ci się kalibrować wielką wentylację, aby nasza lodowa rzeźba się nie roztopiła? Baljeet: No pewnie! Buford: Skoro wszyscy mają zajęcie, to co ja mam niby robić? Fineasz: Ty Buford zaś przynieś drabinę i pare gwoździ. Buford: Robi się! Fretka: E, co tu się wyprawia? Fineasz: Budujemy wielką lodową rzeźbę, na której... Fretka: (Jedzie na rowerze) IDĘ PO MAMĘ! Fineasz: ...będziemy robić wszystko co się da. No niestety, jej strata. Fretka: (Jedzie na rowerze) Ale się szczeniakom dostanie! (Parkuje przed centrum handlowym) Tylko do jakiego sklepu poszła? (Dzwoni do mamy) Linda: (Linda odbiera telefon, a obok jej głośno grają) Halo?! Fretka? Fretka: Tak, to ja! Mam pytanie, gdzie jesteś? Linda: Jestem obok sklepu z ciuchami i jestem w tym miejscu gdzie strasznie głośno grają. Fretka: Ok, to idę tam do ciebie. Linda: Co? Jesteś u Jeremiasza? (Fretka się rozłącza) Hm? Rozłączyła się. No panowie, grajcie dalej. (Nieznany zespół głośno gra) (W ogródku) Buford: Już przyniosłem! Fineasz: To teraz ustaw tu drabinę i przybij gwoździe tu na dole, i tam na górze. Buford: Ok (Buford robi zadanie) Fineasz: Ferb, gotowe? (Pokazuje kciuka) Baljeet? Baljeet: Gotowe! Fineasz: A ty Buford? Buford: Gotowe! Fineasz: Teraz czas na piosenkę. (Piosenka Lodowa rzeźba) Męski głos: Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Co to jest, czego szukam? Fineasz: Lodowa rzeźba Męski głos: Co się na jej robi? Fineasz: No to, co się tylko da Męski głos: Czy można surfigować, biegać i pływać? Fineasz: No pewnie, ale surfigować i pływać to już nie Męski głos: Na pewno? Fineasz: Tak, tak! Męski głos: To właśnie zaczynamy naszą zabawę na lodowej rzeźbie Fineasz: Witajcie, panowie! To jest lodowa rzeźba Męski głos: (Lodowa rzeźba!) (Lodowa rzeźba!) Fineasz: To Was zaciekawi Męski głos: (Lodowa rzeźba!) (Lodowa rzeźba!) Fineasz: Zaczynamy od początku Męski głos: Co to jest, czego szukam? Fineasz: Lodowa rzeźba Męski głos: Co się na jej robi? Fineasz: No to, co się tylko da Męski głos: Czy można surfigować, biegać i pływać? Fineasz: No pewnie, ale surfigować i pływać to już nie Męski głos: Na pewno? Fineasz: Tak, tak! Męski głos: To właśnie zaczynamy naszą zabawę na lodowej rzeźbie (Lodowa rzeźba!) x4 (Koniec piosenki) (W Spółce Zło) (Dundersztyc szybkością przychodzi do Spółki Zło) Dundersztyc: Ale jestem zły na Rodney'a. Tak bym se go polaserował! (Dundersztyc jest zły i przez przypadek strzela laserami w pole siłowe, które pęka) O oł. (Pepe bije Dundersztyca) Auł! Co ja wyprawiam? Mogę użyć moich supermocy by mnie nie pokonał. (Dun strzela laserami i nie trafia) No nie! Pudłowałem! I znowu! I znowu! Ej, gdzie on jest? (Pepe z sufitu skacze na doktora) Ej, skoczyłeś na mnie! (Pepe chce go uderzyć, ale ucieka szybkością) (Pepe spada na stół i go przewraca) O, tutaj jesteś! (Dun rozciąga ręce i go łapie) O, wreszcie cię mam... (Pepe go kopie) Auł! (Pepe chowa się za stołem) Już cię mam! (Dundersztyc strzela laserami) (Pepe w tym czasie ma pomysł) (Zakłada plecak i odlatuje) A idź ty tchórzu! I tak cię już pokonałem! (W ogródku) Męski głos: Da Da Da Lodowa rzeźba, lodowa rzeźba Fineasz: (Bawi się z bratem na rzeźbie) Ziuuu! Tak! Ekstra! Juhu! Ziuuu! (Na dole) Ale było super! A teraz... (Pepe przylatuje do ogródka i idzie z Pinky za dom) (Pepe tłumaczy o co chodzi i idą do chłopców) O, tu jesteś Pepe! Znądzyłeś na czas naszej zabawy. (Pepe i Pinky odlatują plecakami) Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? I gdzie jest Pinky? (Pepe i Pinky przylatują do Spółki Zło) Dundersztyc: O, Pepe Pan Dziobak i znowu ten twój mały piesek. Wiecie, że dwóch na jednego to będzie nie fair? (Stworzy się drugi Dundersztyc) Bo będziemy walczyć dwóch na dwóch. Ja walczę z dziobakiem, a ty z psem. Dundersztyc 2: Robi się! (Dun 2 nie trafia w Pinky'ego pięściami, ale pies szczeka i ucieka szybkością) Aaa! Dundersztyc: Przecież masz supermoce, zrób coś! (Dun 2 zaczyna latać na wokoło Spółki Zło i pada w ścianę, gdzie natychmiast spada na podłogę) Dundersztyc 2: Auł! Dundersztyc: Mnie też boli głowa. (Dun 2 znika i wraca do ciała Dundersztyca) No nie! Pozbyłem się sam mojego klona, jestem idiotą. (Pepe biegnie) Ej, jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem! (Doktor łapie go przy ścianie) Już mi nie uciekniesz! (Pinky szczeka) Ej, co robisz na moim Inatorze? Zaczekaj, Panie Dziobaku. (Dun strzela laserami w przycisk, któy wystrzeliwuje promień) Źle! (Dun przez przypadek strzela w czerwony przycisk, a Inator wybucha i traci moce) No nie! Moje supermoce! Nieee! A niech cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! I Twojego pieska też! (Pepe i Pinky odlatują) Nieee! (Przed domem przyjeżdza Linda z Fretką) Fretka: Mamo, szybko chodź. Mamo! Linda: Tylko zakupy wyciągnę. Fretka: To zanieść zakupy do kuchni i chodź do ogródka! Linda: Dobrze. Fretka: Hihihihi... (Otwiera furtkę) Zaraz przyjdzie mama i Was przyłapie. (Biegnie do domu) Mamo! Mamo! Szybciej! (Promień Inatora trafia w wynalazek) Fineasz: Co to? Ferb: Nie mam bladego pojęcia. (Wynalazkowi wyrastają nogi i ręce, przez przypadek kopie wielką wentylację, który się topi) Buford: Wow, ale numer! Fretka: Mamo, szybko chodź! Patrz! Linda: I widzę tu Fineasza, Ferba, Baljeet'a, Buforda i kałużę. Fretka: Ale, ale, ale... (Pepe i Pinky przylatują) (Przychodzi Izabela) Fineasz i Izabela: O, tu jesteś, Pepe/Pinky! Fineasz: I jak było? Izabela: Fajnie! A gdzie Was wynalazek? Fineasz: Właśnie się roztopił. Linda: O, Izabela. Pewnie jesteś zmęczona. Zapraszam wszystkich na ciasto. Wszyscy: Tak! Fretka: Ale, ale, ale... KONIEC Napisy końcowe Dundersztyc: Ale jestem zły na Pepe i jego pieska. Tak, chciałem mieć supermoce! (Wielka wentylacja spada na Dundersztyca) Ej, a co to? Oh, wielka wentylacja? Teraz bym ją wyrzucił moją siłą. Ach, nie dam rady. Piosenki *Mam supermoce *Lodowa rzeźba